Still She Married Him
by nannygirl
Summary: We've all heard the story of how Red punched out a doctor who was getting fresh with Kitty, but did you ever wonder what exactly happened? Find out here as Red and Kitty reminisce about the incident in this three-shot.
1. Yeah, That Was Pretty Cool

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Not the show not the characters, nothing._

_**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! How are you all doing? Hope everything is going great for you all. Well after over a year of saying I was going to write a RK oneshot here it is1 Well sorta. See I started writing this one and guess what. It started getting way too long. So I decided it would be better to split it up into three parts. If you've read my story 'Then They Do' you'll be familiar with the format, if not no worries, no need to read that one, just know that the story will be in three parts, the first part with the opening and the setting up of the flashback, the second part being the flashback (and probably the best part), and then the end with the closing of the story after the flashback. Hope everyone is okay with the format. I really wish I could have posted the whole thing as one part but it would have been way too long and I couldn't bare to cut anything out. Um What else….Oh right well like I said this is a flashback story, flashback taking place in the next chapter, but this flashback is actually based on a story Kitty tells Eric in season three's 'Radio Daze' You could go watch it if you like before you read but it's not a must. I really do hope you all enjoy this story and I'm sorry for the shortness of this first chapter, I promise it gets better! Big thanks to those on That '70s Fanfic board for their input and big thank you to Marla's Lost once again You're awesome Marla! Well this AN is getting really long so I'll stop here. I hope you all enjoy, please review if you can, it would mean so very much, and please Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Sitting on her living room couch Kitty Forman was enjoying having the house to herself. And even though she always believed a full house was a happy house, she was starting to see why her husband always wanted to have the house kid free. Though being the mother she was, Kitty was happy knowing that her house would be full again in just a few hours but for now she'd enjoy the peacefulness.<p>

She had nothing to worry about. Dinner was done, the dishes and kitchen had been cleaned up and she knew where almost each of her babies were. Laurie was out with a girlfriend from school, what they were doing she didn't know and didn't want to know. Eric had gone to talk to Donna at the radio station. Steven, though he was living with Bud, had been sweet enough to inform her that he was going with Michael to Leo's house. And Red, though he wasn't one of her little babies, she knew the second he'd marched out of the kitchen at dinner he'd gone off to go do the right thing.

"Alright Kitty, I did it. I got Earl his damn job back and he put us back on his stupid Christmas card list." Red announced as he abruptly walked into the living room, pointing a shaking index finger at his wife who was looking up at him, "And I hope you're happy because those damn cards are counting as part of my Christmas gift to you for the next three years."

Kitty giggled lightly before asking, "Did you really get Earl his job back at Fatso Burger?"

"Yeah…I'm gonna miss eating there." he said in a somber like tone.

"Oh Red, I'm sure after the way you helped him out, Earl would be thrilled to see you over at Fatso Burger again."

Red scowled as he looked down at his wife, "I don't give a crap about the way Earl feels. I'm not eating there again because I don't want to pay good money for a burger that taste like a burnt boot."

"Well I think you did a very nice thing, helping Earl get his job back, Red." Kitty shared sweetly, "And I bet your tummy's not hurting you anymore is it?"

Instead of giving a worded reply, Red grunted in response as he settled himself on the sofa beside his wife, the sound of her girlish laugh filling his ears. It was after her laughter had died down a little that Red noticed she had been sitting in room alone—not one dumbass insight, something very rare in this house—with the television off and not a magazine or book or needlepoint in her hands. That wasn't very like her either.

"What're you doing in here by yourself?" he asked but then suddenly recalled one of the reasons that usually led to Kitty needing some time alone; he heaved out a sigh and got ready to stand up from his seat, "Alright which one of dumbasses was it and what did they do?"

She shook her head, fighting back another giggle, "Nobody did anything, Red. I was just sitting here, thinking."

"About?" Red questioned, half of him curious and the other half afraid that it was some kind of trap.

"Just things. Small things." Kitty explained to her husband, "Things that happened today. Like Eric calling you 'cool.'"

"What? Why?" an appalled Red asked, already fearing the worst and thinking about all of the stunts he'd pulled back in the day with his buddy Frank that could now be coming back to bite him in the ass, "What did you tell him?"

Kitty gave a small giggle when she caught the expression of anger, mixed with worry, and a dash of fear on her husband's face "Oh relax, Red. I just told him the story of how you punched out that doctor at the hospital back before we were married."

"Oh." He said, sounding relieved before letting a faint smirk break out on his lips, "Yeah, that was pretty cool."

Red released an amused chortle as he thought back to the incident that had happened several years ago. However as soon as he caught the disapproving look his wife was sending his way, his chuckling stopped and his smirk faded from his face.

"That was not cool, Red. Honestly, I don't see how either of you could find you knocking some poor man to the ground so cool." Kitty protested with a shake of her head, "It was just…embarrassing and nothing else."

"Come on now Kitty, you expect me to believe that after all these years you still find that incident so humiliating?" Red asked, obviously not understanding how his wife could still find something, that happened over twenty years ago, so mortifying.

She responded with a firm nod of her head, "Yes, I do. Because it was."

"Kitty," Red started to say, holding in the urge to roll his eyes, "if thinking about what happened that day only makes you mad and embarrassed you must be forgetting some of the details from it.'

"I am not forgetting any details." She argued and just as Red was about to say something she spoke again, already knowing what his words would be, "And I am not mixing anything up either. I remember that day perfectly well."

A challenging expression appeared on Red's face as he eyed her, "Oh really?"

"Really." She answered before going on to prove her point by recounting the event from that day, the way she remembered it happening, the way she knew it had happened.

"It was 1953, you had just returned home from the war and I had just started working at the hospital. I was working the afternoon shift and was waiting to get out because we had a date that night…" Kitty explained, painting the picture of the setting that immediately took she and her husband back to that day in 1953, almost like some sort of time machine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So…what do you think? Yay? Nay? Are you clapping? Are you throwing tomatoes? Should I continue? Should I delete and forget doing anymore RK stories? Please lemme know in a review!_

_Again I apologize for the shortness of the chapter but really it gets better in the next chapter! Longer too! I'll tr to post it up in the next few days as long as you all wan me too that is :D_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, see ou next time, and have a nice day!_


	2. Dr Fast Fresh Foster

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **Hiya everyone! How are you all? Hope you're doing well.. Sorry for the bit of a long wait. Things in real life just weren't going so great and they were abit tiring so I didn't feel like writing too much. But I've got the new chapter here for you all now yay! Before we get started I just wanted to say thank you so so very much for the wonderful wonderful reviews that you each left. They meant so very much. I really didn't think I would get so many for a RK story. I knew there were others like me! lol Or maybe not and you all are just passing by, either way I am very thankful for your extremely kind words. Hugs and brownies for each of you! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's much longer an di think better than the first one. But please forgive me if I've made any errors on the terms being used or anything like that. I was not born in the 1950s or before that—though my family tells me I should have been lol. I relied on reruns of I Love Lucy, the songs of The Rat Pack and alike and some internet sources to help me out abit…okay it was mostly Lucy but I think that still works! If you can catch the name references in here, bravo to you! Special thanks to Marla's Lost once more for her help on the breaking up the chapters. A Special thanks to MistyMountainHop(Lisa) for helping me with the motivation to work on this story. Thanks once more for the kind words, hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review if you have the chance. Hope you liked and please, Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>1953<em>

Looking down at the watch on her wrist, Nurse Kitty Sigurdson let out a small sigh. That darn big hand had barely moved from the last time she had looked at it, going from between the eleven and twelve markings to right smack in the middle of the twelve; making it only six o'clock—which meant she still had another hour before her shift ended and she could go home.

Of course it wasn't that she didn't want to be there. It had only been a few months since she had started working at the hospital but they'd been some of greatest months so far. Kitty was so glad to be finished with school, done with dealing with textbooks and test and finally be able to do what she'd always dreamed of doing, taking care of the sick and injured. She loved the feeling that she got after she had helped one of her patients and each of the, even tiniest, smiles they gave her never failed to make her day. Yes, her whole heart was put into her job…well most of it anyways. After all there was a big chunk of her heart that had been captured sometime ago by her suitor, Red Forman.

It was that same chunk of her heart that had caused her to sigh when she glanced at the time. She and Red had plans for the night once she got out of work, if she ever got out. Her watch may have said she only had an hour left but Kitty was already beginning to feel like it was taking a lifetime. In fact as she waited for her shift to end counting down the minutes she was remind of when she was waiting for Red to return from the war, counting each of the days he was away from her he'd been away from her and praying for his safety. And thankfully he had made a safe return home.

Shaking her head to keep herself from getting lost in her daydreams, Kitty forced herself to focus on the papers in front of her. She figured if she kept herself busy she wouldn't be tempted to continuously look down at her watch and hopefully that would help time go by just a little faster.

"Hiya Kitty." a tall young brunette woman greeted with a smile.

At the sound of her name Kitty looked up and saw her friend and fellow nurse Vivian Grundy. Vivian had also been in nursing school with Kitty and so the two women knew each other very well.

"Hi Viv." Kitty said returning the friendly smile, "You and June are cleaning out the bedpans tonight right?"

Vivian nodded her head, "Unfortunately. You know, they really should have mentioned the whole washing bedpan stuff in school a little more. If they had I would have made a serious career move."

"Oh come on now, you know that's not true." Kitty argued though her smile still on her face, "All it is is cleaning out a little…bedpans." She said in lack of a better, cleaner word, "And besides it's something that helps our patients and that's what we're here for."

"You wanna switch?" Vivian asked in almost a hopeful voice.

Kitty's smile grew as she shook her head, "Nope."

"Oh come on Kitty, please?" Vivian continued to plead, "I'll serve dinner with Marion. And that way you can leave early and go get ready for your date with Red."

"No thank you." came Kitty's reply as she shook her head and scanned over some of the paperwork she had previously been looking at, "It's very sweet of you to offer but I don't need to get out early, our date's not until later."

A frown appeared on Nurse Vivian's face at Kitty's words, "Then why is he here now?"

"What?" Kitty asked sounding and looking very puzzled.

"Over there." she said pointing straight ahead, "Isn't that Red?"

Following her friend's finger and looking down the hallway right in front of the station they were standing at, Kitty grinned at the sight her eyes had found. Red was in fact there in the hospital, with a bouquet of flowers in his left hand and standing with a man Kitty recognized as Mrs. Applebee's nephew but had no idea of how Red knew him; however from the slightly irritated look on Red's face as he watched Mrs. Applebee's nephew ramble on, Kitty suspected he wasn't anyone Red considered much of a friend or even acquaintance.

"Yeah." Kitty said watching the scene in front of her with a smile, then suddenly a thought entered her mind, "Oh no."

Vivian became confused when she heard the distressing tone her friend suddenly spoke in, but her confusion only grew as she noticed the smile still on Kitty's face.

"Gee. A smile and an 'Oh no' at the same time," she commented, "Don't think I've ever seen that before."

Kitty shook her head and tried to clear things up, "No, no. That 'Oh no' wasn't for Red it like the smile was. That 'Oh no' was for seeing him here."

"What do you mean?" the other nurse questioned, still not understanding.

A sigh escaped Kitty's lips before she began to explain, "Well ever since I started working here, spending more time here, Red's been coming down here more and more. It's as if he's jealous and is coming over here to mark his territory."

"At least you're somebody's territory." Vivian remarked, "I think it's sweet."

"I guess it is a little sweet." Kitty agreed and had to fight back smile as looked back over Red, she turned back to Vivian as she continued, "But it's also embarrassing. It's almost like he doesn't trust me."

Sensing her friend's sadness, Vivian jumped in with some reassurance, "Oh sure Red trusts you, Kitty. You're one of the most trustworthy people I know." she went on, "He just loves you is all. And he doesn't want to loose you."

"You think so?" a hopeful Kitty asked.

"Sure!" she answered with a grin, "And maybe he's not even here to see you."

Furrowing her brow just a bit, Kitty gave her friend s skeptical look, "Viv, he's got flower, he better be here to see me." she said half joking half serious.

"Maybe he's here to see one of the patients." Vivian suggested and started to think of who else Red could bringing flowers to, "Maybe his mother's here in the hospital.

A horrified look crossed Kitty's face, "Vivian, don't even joke about that!"

Vivian was quick to apologize, "Oh sorry. I didn't realize you were so close to Red's mother."

"I'm not." Kitty was quick to say, "Which is why I wouldn't want her to be in the hospital. I don't want to spend any more time with her than I already do."

The two women shared a laugh. However the laugh Kitty gave wasn't her usual carefree, infectious giggle and Vivian noticed.

"You still look worried." She stated, "Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?"

"Yes." Kitty answered, "And no."

Felling quite perplexed, Vivian waited for Kitty to go on.

"I'm worried because, well Red's here…and so is Dr. Fast Fresh Foster."

Vivian's eyes widened, she now understood everything, "Oh no!"

"Oh yes." Kitty said with a nod of her head.

All of a sudden an idea struck Vivian and she wasted no time in sharing it with Kitty, "Say, he's with Mr. Martin right? So how about if I go in there and try to distract him, keep him in there a little while longer while you get Red out of here or at least away from this area?"

"Oh, would you?" Kitty asked eagerly, the plan did sound like a good one.

"Sure!" she smiled with her reply.

Kitty's own grin grew, "Oh thank you, Viv. I owe you one. Next week I'll take over all your turns cleaning out the bed pans."

"I'll be keeping you to that!" Vivian called back before walking out from behind the desk of the nurse's station.

Releasing a light giggle, Kitty watched as Vivian made her way to Mr. Martin's room, realizing—not for the first time—that she was lucky to have a pal like her. Then as she turned back around and saw that Red was no longer talking to Mrs. Applebee's nephew and was instead making his way towards her, a larger smile broke out onto her face as she thought about how she was even luckier to have him in her life. And even though she wasn't the biggest fan of him stopping by here while she was working to check up on her, seeing him step closer and closer to where she was standing with the bundle of flowers in his hand and that dashing smirk playing on his lips, Kitty was as giddy as a school girl.

She could hardly contain her excitement as she saw him, it was the first time today, and since things weren't very busy she hurried over to meet him half way.

"Hi Red!" she cheerfully greeted.

As soon as she was close enough Kitty lifted herself up on her tiptoes and leaned in to have her lips touch his for a quick peck; however just when she began to pull away, Red's arm snaked around her waist keeping her to him as he kissed her in a way that was a far cry from a quick peck. To say Kitty was shocked was probably an understatement, she was definitely no use to receiving an embrace like that from Red—at least not public.

When Red broke the kiss he couldn't help but give a slight chuckle at surprised but at the same time dreamy-eyed look Kitty worse on her face.

"What…what are you doing here?" Kitty asked sounding a bit breathless, "You're mother's not in the hospital is she?"

"No." he answered with a frown, not understanding why she asked such a question; though instead of doing his own interrogation he decided to drop the second question without giving it another thought and turned his smile upside-down as he began to answer the first one, "I just thought I'd stop by to drop by to give some pretty flowers to the prettiest girl I know."

Kitty's face lit up as he handed the bundle of Red carnations to her and she giggled.

"Oohh, thank you, Red. That is so thoughtful of you." she gushed as she gave him a kiss on the cheek—and ignored the fact he'd been looking around the room when he'd said the words, as if scoping out for any of the hospital's doctors.

"I'll just put them over here on the desk." She continued to speak as she walked back behind the desk, and she smiled faintly when her eyes right away landed on the small empty vase sitting near her usual spot. "Oh and in the vase that I put the flowers you brought me on Thursday in." she laughed a more nervous but lighter laugh.

Red grinned while he followed Kitty to the end of the desk, but staying on the front side of it, as he pointed his index finger at vase Kitty referring to, "Hey, that's pretty convenient, huh?"

Another small titter escaped Kitty's lips as she fixed the bouquet in the vase, "You know Red, as sweet as it is, you really don't have to bring me flowers every day."

"It hasn't been every day." Red argued, "It's more like…every other day."

"True. But still, Red, with all the bouquets you've brought me these past few weeks, my bedroom has so many flowers I could open my own florist shop." She shared, laughing at her own words—mostly because she knew how true they were.

Meanwhile, Red didn't seem to find the comment all too amusing, "Maybe you should. That way you're surrounded by flowers when you're working and not moron…"

"Red." Kitty interrupted in a warning voice.

Immediately Red recognized Kitty's tone and he dropped the subject. He knew this was not place to have this discussion, especially since the last time they had discussed this matter the discussion had turned into a fight that had lead to Kitty not speaking to him for three straight days. Red also had a good hutch that if he and Kitty did try to talk about this now and it turned into an argument these quack doctors would waste no time in jumping and try to jump Kitty. That thought alone had Red's blood boiling; of course he couldn't let Kitty know that.

"Right." he muttered, then cleared his throat to try to keep his temper in check, "So…how's work going?"

Kitty grinned, happy to have dropped the topic, "Good. Keeping me busy, but it's the good kind of busy." She explained her smile growing, "How was work for you?"

"Same old same."

She nodded her head at Red's simple reply. It wasn't as if she was expecting a longer answer from him, he never really fell under the category of chatty. With her smile in place, Kitty sat down in the chair behind the desk, holding back the urge to shake her head when she saw Red once again scanning the ward suspiciously. She knew what he was doing, she'd already caught him doing it before, and she was pretty much expecting to catch him again; she just wished he would hide it all a little better and make it seem like he wasn't coming over here just to remind anyone and everyone that she was already taken.

"We're still going out tonight, right?" she suddenly questioned.

"Huh?" Red asked, not hearing her question the first time around on account of him being in full territorial mode. It took him a few seconds but he soon recalled what it was he had been asked; he smirked lightly before he began his answer, "Oh yeah. Yeah, we're going out to dinner then we'll catch a movie and if it's not too late I may go show you off on the nearest dance floor."

The smile on Kitty's face doubled in size and she let out another one of her girlish giggles. She had a feeling he'd only thrown in that last part because of where they were but that didn't mean she wasn't going to hold him to those words later on that night.

"Oh my, it sounds like we'll be shooting the works!" she said happily with another laugh that made Red smile, "I can't wait. You'll still be picking me up…at my house, right?"

Red scowled as he heard the tone Kitty used when she said 'at my house.' "Right." he nodded and let out a sigh, "Look Kitty, I just wanted to stop by, bring you some flowers, and I thought I'd stay around a little while to keep you company."

She smiled at the words, "Oh honey, that's very sweet, but you'd just be bored waiting for me to finish up here. And besides I have the other nurses and doc…" she quickly caught herself and changed her choice of word to one that hopefully not upset Red as much as the other would have, "patients, patients, to keep me company. You really don't have to stay."

His green eyes met her blue ones as he spoke, "I know, but I want to.'

"Okay." Kitty replied, wearing a tight smile.

A comfortable silence settled over the couple as Kitty went back to looking at some of the papers she had left behind earlier in the day and Red—seeing that Kitty was occupied—took the opportunity to go back to watching out for any of those heels in lab coats or scrubs. So far the coast seemed to be clear with exception of the visitors of patients and the other nurses on call. He recognized a few of the women, that he knew Kitty had introduced to him before; however the only one he seemed to be able to identify by name was Vivian which was mostly likely because Kitty had attempted to set her up with his buddy Frank a few months ago, of course that date had become a big flop the second Frank did his walrus impression with the breadsticks shoved up his nose.

When he saw Vivian, he scowled. She didn't appear as chipper as she did the times he'd seen her before; then as Red took a closer look he noticed the man standing beside her— wearing a white lab coat—and had a pretty good feeling that he was part of the reason behind her looking so uncomfortable. He was a decent looking guy that looked to be around Red's age maybe a year or two older, which meant that while Red was off fighting for their country thousands of miles away this guy was studying so that he could make a career out of playing doctor in the safety of his home. That was just one of the clues that told Red this guy was really an ignoranimus nimrod.

"Who's that over with Vivian?" he asked Kitty, nodding his head in the direction his eyes were still fixated on.

Kitty frowned slightly as she turned around but as soon as she saw her friend and the doctor at her side Kitty quickly remembered that she was supposed to get Red away from the ward. Just as quickly as she twisted herself to look behind her she twist right back to looking at Red.

"Oh that's Dr. Fa…um Foster." She swiftly corrected herself, "Dr. Foster."

"Oh?" came Red's reply in an obvious suspicious tone. Vivian may not have been his girl and really he hardly knew her but that didn't mean he was just going to overlook the way this louse Dr. Foster was pestering her.

"Uh huh." Kitty nodded as she stood up from her seat, getting ready to try to get Red out of the area for just a little bit, "Um Red, could you go get me a cup of coffee from the cafeteria?"

Red's brows knitted together when he heard the question, "Kitty, it's six fifteen."

"I know but…it's, it's cold in here." She replied as she ran her pals over her arms for effect, "Please?"

A heavy sigh was let out in the air. Red really didn't want to leave Kitty to get her a cup of coffee, especially because there was a lab coat near her. Then again he didn't want the lab coat stepping in and offering to get her the coffee either.

"Fine." He muttered before heading towards the hallway he'd walked through minutes ago, hearing Kitty call out a 'thank you' from behind him.

At just about the same time that Red had walked a few steps away from the nurse's station, Dr. Foster strutted himself behind the desk and right next to Kitty.

"Ah Nurse Sigurdson." He greeted with a shark like grin, "You know, I wish I was your common carotid artery, that way I could be wrapped around your heart."

Kitty stared up at the doctor and blinked her eyes, "I think you mean coronary artery, doctor."

The smirk on the doctor's face was wiped right off his face and Vivian had to cover her mouth to conceal her laugher s she stood on the sidelines way from the scene. Even Red, who hadn't seen but only heard what had happened, gave a chuckle at Kitty's response. Maybe he didn't have anything to worry about.

"Right. Do you have Mr. Cleaver's chart?" Dr. Foster asked, changing the subject as fast as he could, "I was asking Nurse Grundy but then I remembered I gave the chart to you so that I could come back to you when I needed it again. Remember?"

She nodded and pulled out one of the charts, placing it in Dr. Foster's hands, "Yes, I do have it. Here you go."

"Thank you." he said but remained standing in place.

Noticing his motionless state Kitty frowned, "Is there something else I can do for you, Dr. Foster?"

"Well there are a few things I can think of but they aren't exactly appropriate for the work place." He replied in what he thought was a sly manner; not paying attention to the fact that the man who had been walking away from the nurse's station had suddenly stopped in his tracks, "But for now you would like to accompany me to check up on Mr. Cleaver."

"Oh no. I'm afraid not." Kitty answered before going into detail, "I have to finish up some of this paperwork and then help Nurse Baines serve dinner. I'm trying to get out a little early tonight…"

Dr. Foster sneakily smiled again "Ah, finally taking me up on that off of some reviewing of anatomy huh? Good. After all there's only so much textbooks can teach and I think learning hands on is much more fun especially with hands as elegant as yours."

"What did you say?" an irate voice—Kitty instantly recognized—suddenly asked.

The doctor frowned at the angry man who was glaring at him, "Who are you?"

"I asked you first." came Red's firm reply.

Sensing trouble Kitty practically jumped into the space between them—which was actually quite large since Dr. Foster was still behind the desk and Red was in front, still she wasn't taking any chance. She shook her head and tried to keep things under control.

"He said nothing Red, it was nothing." She tried to assure Red and then looked at the other man, "Dr. Foster, this is Red Forman. Red this is Dr. Foster."

There was no greeting, no hello, no shaking of hands, not even one nod of acknowledgement. The two men just angrily stared down the other until at last one of them broke the silence.

"Nurse Sigurdson," Dr. Foster began, though still glaring at Red, "I thought patients were the only ones who were allowed to have visitors."

Red's scowl deepened and his clenched his fist, "Oh yeah? How would you like it if my foot paid a visit to your a…"

"Red." Kitty interrupted in a warning tone.

Grudgingly Red closed his mouth ad kept his comments to himself—though had yet to put at stop to the merciless glare he was sending Dr. Foster's way. He wanted to keep the guy in check but at the same time wanted to avoid any argument with Kitty. After all he knew exactly what would happen if he and Kitty had a fight here; she would ask him to leave and as soon as he was gone this quack would swoop in with a listening ear and act like the good guy. Red was not going to give him that satisfaction.

"Red, could you go sit down over there for minute, please?" Kitty asked as she gestured towards the lien of hard plastic chairs lined up against the wall.

Without saying a word Red walked over to the seats, though not before glowering once more at the smirking doctor.

"And Dr. Foster." Kitty called out, grabbing the doctor's attention, "I'm not the nurse assigned to Mr. Cleaver. And neither is Nurse Grundy, it's actually Nurse Cunningham, in fact I think she's already in the room checking on Mr. Cleaver's vitals."

The corner of Dr. Foster's mouth along with both his eyebrows raised in excitement, "Is that so? Excuse me…I think it's time to go check on my patient."

That being said Dr. Foster just about dashed out of the nurse's station and over to Mr. Cleaver's room, almost forgetting the chart had Kitty not put it in front of him before turned to leave. As soon as the doctor was out of sight, Vivian hurried over Kitty's side, wearing an apologetic look on her face.

"Kitty, I'm sorry. I tried to keep him away from here but then he started…well being Dr. Foster and…"

Kitty lifted up her right palm as she interjected, "It's okay, Viv. Really. It was my fault too. I should have tried to get Red out of here sooner and I just got distracted."

"I can understand what you mean about Red, now." Vivian added in, "But I really think you should have let Red finish his threat and let him do it too."

"Oh Viv." Kitty said disapprovingly as she shook her head.

Vivian shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest, "What? If you ask me the guy deserves it."

Releasing another sigh Kitty continued to shake her head, "Red will never leave now. You know, maybe I should try to get out even earlier so we can just leave. I'll trade you dinner for bedpans."

"Oh I'm sorry, Kitty." she apologized again, "I already traded with Betty for distributing medicine."

"Oh." Kitty said in a bit of a disappointed tone but not wanting to make Vivian feel worse she waved her hand, "Don't worry about it. I'll just have to move on to Plan B."

The other nurses nodded before frowning just slightly, "What's Plan B?"

"I don't know." she breathed before grabbing what looked like a folded newspaper and then walking out from behind the desk.

Kitty made her way to where Red was seated and still looking upset. She hid the paper behind her back, though he probably wouldn't have noticed it anyway, that would be part of Plan C and why bring up Plan C if she hadn't even tried out Plan B.

"Red," she called out with a tiny smile, "I'm afraid I can't get out as early as we would like."

He just stared up at her, not saying anything and so Kitty went on.

"Why don't you just go back to your house and I'll call you when I get home?" she suggested, even willing to make the sacrifice of having to risk the chance of Bernice Forman answering and having to deal with her.

"After what just happened?" Red asked in a tone mixed with disbelief and anger as he firmly shook his head, "I'm staying right here."

"I figured you'd say that." Kitty said with a giggle when she saw him point his finger at the hospital floor. "Here you go, I brought you a paper."

Red grabbed the news paper but furrowed his brow when he unfolded it and saw the date on top, "Kitty, this is Wednesday's paper."

She nodded, "I know, it's the one you read and left when you came here one Wednesday."

"Kitty, why would I read a paper that's two days old?"

"Well maybe you could read the articles in the sports section that talk about the predictions of the games. You could see if they were right." she suggested still smiling brightly as she tried to reassure him, "I'll try to hurry."

Red gave a nod and watched Kitty scurry off back to work, before opening up the paper to reread what he'd already two days ago.

0o0o0o

"Red."

Hearing his name being called, Red looked up from the article he was about to read for the second time—that day—and saw Kitty walking over to him.

"Honey, I just need to help serve dinner then clock out and I'll be free to go!" she informed happily and when Red returned the smile, in a much smaller form, she continued to speak, "It really shouldn't take too long. You could go warm up the car and I'll meet you there in a few minutes.

Red shook his head, "It's okay, Kitty. You said it yourself, it shouldn't take too long, I don't mind waiting a few extra minutes. That way we can walk out together."

"Okay." Kitty nodded with a smile before hurrying back to work.

She knew that was a weak attempt from the start and wasn't surprised by his answer. In fact she'd been expecting it. Still she hadn't bothered to come up with a better idea nor had she fought him or pressed him to wait in the car. There hadn't been any trouble so far and Kitty was sure that serving dinner to the hospital patients wouldn't take more than fifteen minutes and really how much harm could be done in fifteen minutes?

Watching Kitty walk back to where she'd come from Red smirked and shook his head. He knew what she was up to, he'd known for the past week and a half; still that didn't stop him from making his every other day visits to the hospital. He understood that Kitty didn't want him dropping by here so often but he wished she would understand that he wasn't doing this for himself, he was doing this for her. He was protecting her. Protecting her from all these quacks who turned into hams the second they put on their damn white coats.

Tonight though, Red hadn't had to do very much protecting. There were only a few people he'd seen while sitting on the hard plastic chair, most of those being other nurses on duty. He wasn't sure if it was because it was Friday and later in the day or if it was because theses dumbbell doctors had finally gotten the message to stay clear away from Kitty unless they had something medically relevant to talk with her about; either way Red had only seen a handful of doctors walk through the ward. And even those doctors were only there checking on their patients—which pleased and surprised Red. Maybe he could start spreading out his visits here a little more, like every two days.

However just as Red was thinking these very thoughts, a voice called out a familiar name—that wasn't his but still caught his interest.

"Hey, Foster."

Red looked over the top of his paper, that was high enough to have pass-byers believe he was still reading it but not high enough to cover or block his eyes from anything happening in front of him, and saw another doctor around his own age calling out to the same Dr. Foster he'd met minutes ago. A frown indented onto Red's forehead as he watched the other doctor approach Dr. Foster who was writing something down over by the nurse's station. Red couldn't believe he hadn't noticed the louse sooner. He stayed seated but kept a wary eye and open ear on the doctors' conversation.

"Trumbull." Dr. Foster addressed the approaching doctor, "What're you doing up here?"

"Latest patient got moved up to the ward." The blonde haired doctor explained, "He had a pretty bad spill. Broke two ribs and has trauma to the…"

After that the discussion turned into a bunch of medical jargon that Red didn't even want to attempt to understand; so he went back to rereading that same sports article for the third time.

"It's the most wonderful time of the year, ain't it?" Dr. Foster suddenly said in such a smug tone you could hear his smirk in his voice.

Right away it caught Red's attention and he lowered his paper; his gut was telling him he was not going to like where this was going. Which was why he had to continue eavesdropping.

Dr. Trumbull nodded, "That it is. I haven't been this excited to come to work in the morning since the last group of new nurses came in."

The men may not have said Kitty's name but they were still referring to the group of nurses Kitty was a part of. It made Red's ears perk up and his frown deepen into a scowl. Actually, he was beginning to resemble a guard dog who'd just heard sound that was indicating a trespasser was nearby and he needed to defend what was his; the only difference being that the dog growled and Red…well he might have been holding in his own forceful growl as the grip on the sheets of paper had tighten considerably.

"And you know what the best part is about having these new nurses?" Dr. Foster asked, looking over his shoulder for any incoming nurses or other hospital staff and paying no attention to the form hidden behind the newspaper.

"The new snug fitting uniforms?" The other doctor guessed with a grin, "Know that's my best part. I must have dropped my pen fifteen times today!"

Dr. Foster clapped a hand on Dr. Trumbull's shoulder, "Ralph, that's amateur work." He stated before explaining into detail, "These new nurses are coming right out of nursing school. That means their nervous and insecure, so it's our job to help them get more comfortable. Show them the ropes of the hospital and offer to help them review some of the things they were taught in school. All for the benefit of the patients, of course."

"Oh, you mean like helping them review how to perform some CPR, right?"

"Yeah." Dr. Foster nodded.

Both men were too wrapped up in their talk that neither of them noticed the man sitting a few feet away glaring irritably in their direction while folding up the paper, quietly as if not to draw their attention.

Dr. Ralph Trumbull chuckled, "I can think of a few nurses who I wouldn't mind reviewing CPR with. Like Nurse Davis."

"Or Nurse Porter." Dr. Foster added after giving an agreeing nod.

"Nurse Grundy."

Foster grinned, "What about Nurse Sigurdson?"

Red had been unsuspecting walking towards the pair but the second he heard Kitty's name he stopped in his tracks and clenched his fists, already feeling his blood boil.

"Oh yeah, she's a feisty one." Ralph agreed, "Wouldn't mind having her perform CPR on me."

"Well you can have her perform CPR on you but I'd rather be the one performing the CPR." Dr. Foster began, "That way I can, '_check her heartbeat._'"

At that statement Red stomped the remaining steps until he was standing between the two doctors who were laughing like they didn't have a care in the world. It took every bit of Red's willpower to not knock this nimrod Dr. Foster straight into the middle of next week, as soon as he got close enough. Instead he decided to sort of sneak in so that he could catch the men off guard. At least at first. He wanted to make sure Dr. Foster knew who it that was kicking his ass while he was having his ass kicked.

Once Red was close enough to the two he let out a fake, mocking laughter that neither doctor seemed to notice for a good few seconds. Finally one of them realized there was a new laughter in the air, that one being Dr. Trumbull who quickly stopped laughing as soon as he spotted the angry Red Forman. He wanted to warn his still laughing friend but he'd met Red before and he was too scared to muster out even a sound

Slowly Dr. Foster's chuckle died down as he noticed that he was the only one laughing now. With a clueless smile remaining on his face he looked over at Ralph and saw the panicked expression on his face which caused him to frown slightly. Curiously he followed his fellow doctor's frightened eyes and soon he saw the sight his friend was seeing making his own eyes grow large with fear.

And in the next instant Red's clenched fist came crashing righting into the doctor's mouth and sending him down to the ground. Gasps from some passing nurses filled the air and the combination of those intakes of breath along with the loud thud of Dr. Foster's back hitting the floor sent various doors flying open. Including room 312 where Kitty had been serving dinner to Mrs. Arthur.

The minute she saw the scene, Kitty wanted to bury her face in her hands and try to take herself disappear yet all she could do was stand there, wide-eyed as she watched Red positively fuming as he stood over the injured Dr. Foster.

"Maybe that'll finally knock some sense into you and make you see this is a hospital and not a damn passion pit." Red growled before marching out the nearest exit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And that would be Chapter 2 of "Still She Married Him" Hope you liked! _

_Quick note, sorry. I have a new poll up on my profile for the next oneshot I'm going to write. If you could stop by and cast your vote it would be much appreciated. Thanks in advance!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	3. Knight In Shining Armor

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note:** Hello all! How are you today? So very sorry about taking so very long to update. I had midterms last week and pretty much disconnected myself from the internet—was not fun—and so I couldn't work on this last chapter. But it's hear now and I hope you all aren't too mad at the wait I gave you all. I am really so glad that you all enjoyed the chapter before! And I want to thank you all for taking the time to leave a review on it, they really made me smile and for them you each get a hug and some Oreos! It's getting too hot to bake and it is their 100th birthday :D lol But really you all, are awesome and it really means so much that you all are reading and enjoying this story and even taking the time to leave such kind reviews. Thank you! So this is the last chapter and it does go back and forth from the present day then back to the past and then back again, did put the dates though so I hope you don't get lost. Big thanks again to Marla's Lost for her help on the formatting of this story and to MistyMoutainHop for her wonderful motivation! Thanks to you both! Hope everyone likes this chapter! And if you have time to leave a leave a review it would really mean the world. Don't have much else to say so…Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>1977<em>

"You're smiling." Kitty commented as she stared at her husband who in fact did have a smirk on his face—and with Red Forman that counted as a smile.

Red turned to Kitty and didn't even try to hide or deny the grin. Or at least he didn't get the chance to do either of those things because Kitty continued to speak.

Frowning slightly, she asked, "Why are you smiling? I told that whole story and didn't find one thing to smile about in it." she gave a short pause as she thought over her words, "Well expect maybe the part where you brought me the bouquet of flowers. Which reminds me, why don't you bring me flowers anymore?"

"Jeeze…"Red groaned, his smirk now having vanished, "One question at a time, Kitty."

"Okay." She nodded and wasted no time in asking her first question again, "Why are you smiling?"

Figuring there was no point in trying to beat behind the bush, Red let out a heavy sigh before beginning, "Kitty, I was smiling because…because, it's a nice memory that the two of us have together. A memory of you know…our life before we opened up this daycare center."

Kitty shook her head disapprovingly, "It is not a nice memory, Red. A nice memory is the memory of us moving into this house. This memory is a humiliating memory."

"So that's all you feel when you remember that incident?" Red questioned, convinced that his wife's words couldn't be true. "Humiliated?"

"That's right." she confirmed with a nod.

"Really?" seeing Kitty nod, Red's grin reappeared in a more triumph form than before, "Well then, I guess I was right."

Confusion showed on Kitty's face, "About what?"

"About you forgetting some of the details." came Red's reply.

"I didn't forget any details." She argued firmly, "That is exactly what happened before and when you punched Dr. Foster."

Red nodded, "Right but what about after that? Remember?" he asked still smirking as his arm moved around Kitty's shoulders, "On that bench outside the hospital…"

"Oh." Kitty said as the memory Red was talking about suddenly flew back to her; she tried to contain her smile, "Yeah."

_1953_

Outside the hospital's main door entrance on one of the small wooden benches, sat Red Forman hunched over with both his elbows resting on his knees, as he thought over his actions that had taken place inside the building a few minutes ago. Did he regret them? Not one bit. That moron doctor needed to be taught lesson. And the expression that appeared on his face after Red had let him have it, had Red proudly believing he'd gotten that lesson through the doctor's head. Though there was another facial expression that didn't have him feeling quite as proud.

Kitty's.

He'd caught a glance of the look on Kitty's face just before he'd exited the ward and…well maybe he did regret his actions just a tad. And he had feeling that when Kitty came out here he was going to regret them even more.

At that very thought the heavy door on the right was pushed open but Red didn't bother to look up; That door had been pushed open numerous times before and it had just been visitors or one of members of the hospital's staff who wasn't Kitty. Truth was, part of him was glad Kitty hadn't come out of the hospital yet. He didn't have a clue for what he was going to say to her when he saw her. However when he felt a slight bit of weight being added to the bench, he knew he was going to have to put something together quick.

Turning his head to the left Red saw that it was Kitty sitting at the other end of the bench—leaving a good foot of space between them—her arms were crossed over her chest, her eyes were looking straight ahead and there wasn't even the faintest of smiles on her lips.

Oh, this was not going to go well.

"You mad?" he asked and the instant the words left his mouth he realized how stupid they were.

It took several seconds before Kitty turned her head to him, though her arms remained crossed, "No, Red, I'm absolutely thrilled with the fact that that stunt you pulled in there nearly got me fired."

Red scowled as he straightened himself up, "What? You were fired?"

"No. Unfortunately for you, I wasn't. They just gave me a warning." She informed and then gave a smile that was not at all like the happy one Red was use to seeing her grin, "I guess you punching out a doctor wasn't extreme enough, maybe next time you can punch one of the sick patients I'm taking care of and then they'll really fire me."

With a roll of his eyes Red tried to get her to understand, "Kitty, I'm not trying to get you fired."

"Really?" Kitty asked her 'smile' gone and her tone sounding unconvinced, "Because it certainly seems that way. Honestly, Red, I have never been so humiliated in my life."

"Kitty…"

"No, Red I'm not finished." Kitty said firmly, then let out a small sigh as she uncrossed her arms and softened her voice, "Red, I love you but I also love my job. Please don't make me choose between the two of you."

He stared back at her trying to sound as sincere as possible, "Kitty, I'm not bothered by you having a job. I'm happy that you're doing something you love, something you've worked hard for. I don't want you to choose between me and your job."

A tiny smile made its way to Kitty's lips and it raised Red's hopes, making him think the conversation was over. Kitty's next words proved he'd thought wrong.

"So then you just don't trust me." she stated with a nod of her head.

He frowned, confused by how she'd even come to that conclusion, "What? Kitty, how did…Why would you even think that?"

"Because of the way you are coming by here every day and…"

"Every other day." Red interrupted with the correction

"It doesn't matter." Kitty replied with a fiery glare that backed up her words, "You are constantly coming over here to check up on me, Red. And if you're not coming here to try to get me fired it must be because you don't trust me. Do you know how much that hurts me? It hurts more than thinking you don't want me working."

Ashamed with himself, Red looked down at his hands. He hated that he'd hurt her and he hated that he never once thought the visits he was making to protect her would pain her and even cause her to think he didn't trust her. Maybe he should have just agreed when she thought he was trying to get her fired. Of course there was no point in thinking about that, it was in the past and Red needed to think up a way to fix was happening now.

Red turned his head and found Kitty's eyes still on him, waiting for an answer. He shifted his gaze downwards again and even though he knew it was a risky move, scooted closer to her—closing the gap between them just a smidge—and reached over for her hand before looking back up at her.

"Look Kitty, it's not that I don't trust you, I do. It's those damn glorified plumbers that I don't trust." He explained to her, "You should have heard the way those morons were talking about you and the other nurses. Someone had to knock some sense into them."

"And that someone had to be you, right?" she asked sarcastically but never pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"Well…yeah." He answered smugly but Kitty's unamused look had his smirk descend."Kitty, even though those doctors are idiots and each and every one of them should have their licenses taken away…they're still rich and smart and can give you a kind of life I'll never be able to. And…I wouldn't blame you if you ever did leave me for one of them."

All of the anger Kitty was feeling quickly dissolved as she heard Red's words; they may have been said in a softer quieter tone and his head had been bowed down, but she still heard them and just like that, she understood it all. Her lips formed into a tight smile as she moved closer to him, closing up the gap between then, and placed her left hand over his hand holding her right one.

Seeing this Red looked up and saw her smiling at him, this time with one of the smiles he loved to see her wearing.

"Oh Red, honey," she began to say, slightly shaking her head, "I don't want someone who's rich or smart, I want you."

"Gee, thanks." Red replied in a tone leaking with sarcasm.

Kitty giggled, "You know what I mean." she gave his hand a small squeeze, "I want you and only you, Red Forman."

Red smirked as he looked straight into Kitty's eyes and he suddenly knew what he had to say to make up for his 'humiliating' actions. He cleared his throat, avoiding her eyes as he did so, before beginning to speak.

"I'm…I'm sorry I embarrassed you like that in there." he said, his voice sincere as he once again looked into the blue orbs looking back at him.

The grin on Kitty's face grew as she heard his apology and felt his thumb caress the top of her hand.

"It's okay… I mean maybe it wasn't _all _embarrassing, it was a little charming and sweet to see you stand up for me." she admitted letting out another girlish giggle, "And it really went over well with the other nurses. When I left half of them were asking for your name and the other half were asking for your phone number."

Intrigued, Red raised his eyebrows, "Oh yeah?"

Less than a second after Red's response Kitty sent him a warning glance that made him chuckle.

"I'm kidding, sweetheart." He assured with a playful smirk, "You know you're my one and only nurse."

Kitty's smile quickly reappeared as she giggled lightly and she titled her head slightly to the right, "Well, as your nurse I think I better make sure you didn't get hurt or obtain any injuries from your latest 'adventure.' How's your hand?"

"My hand's fine." Red answered gruffly.

"Are you sure?" Kitty asked, examining the hand that was still holding her right hand, "I thought I might be needing the kiss and make better treatment."

"Oh…"Red said, his smirk started to play onto his lips again as he figured out what she was up to, "I guess it does hurt a little."

Another laugh escaped Kitty's lips as she watched Red play along and even pretend to wince in pain. Carefully she lifted up his hand just a bit before bending her head down and placing a gentle kiss on the bones of his knuckles.

"Better?" she asked moving his hand back down and looking up at him.

"Much."

"Good." She nodded, "What about your lips?"

"My lips?" Red questioned, confused again, "Kitty, I wasn't the one who got punched in the mouth it…" and then he remembered and swiftly changed his tone, "Oh yeah, yeah they do hurt…Ow…"

Kitty laughed again and then leaned in until her lips were laid on his. She had planned on it being a soft and short kiss but when she felt him envelop his arms around her waist she helped deepen the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck.

Slowly she pulled out of the kiss but made to move to break the embrace, "I love you, Red Forman. And I promise you I will _never_ leave you for one of those 'glorified plumbers.'"

"I love you." Red replied earnestly but then took a deep breath as he said his next statement, "And…I promise that I'll _try_ not to come over here as much as I have been."

Kitty grinned, "I know you will."

"Oh?" came his curious response.

She nodded and then began to explain, "You're on the security's watch list. You won't be allowed in the hospital for about a month or two."

Seeing the blank look on Red's face had Kitty laughing again and after a few seconds Red couldn't help but join in before pulling her closer to him to recreate their kiss.

_1977_

Red pulled away from the kiss he and his wife had recreated all over again on their living room sofa in place of the hospital bench, and he smirked, "Told you, you forgot some of the parts to that story."

"I don't know how I could have ever forgotten that part." Kitty shared, smiling as undid her arms from around his neck so that she could rest her head on his shoulder.

He gave a small shrug, "Knowing you, you probably didn't want to remember admitting that me punching that doctor really was charming and not as humiliating as you seem to remember it being."

"Maybe." Kitty said innocently before giggling, "I guess it really was a sort of knight in shining armor thing of you to do."

Her husband chuckled in response but then abruptly stopped when a thought crossed his mind and he frown while looking down at her, "What had you telling Eric that story anyway?"

"Oh he was showing the Forman side of him and was getting concerned about how much time Donna was spending at her job over at the radio station."

"Where is he now?" Red asked, silently wondering if he was going to have to have a talk with his son about all of this later on.

Kitty looked up at him, "I think he went down there to see her. Like father like son."

"Let's hope not." Red commented in almost a mutter.

An immediate frown emerged on Kitty's forehead and she moved out of the embrace to make sure Red could see it.

"Red Forman, you just spent this entire time reminding me that what you did had been a good thing." she promptly reminded, "You even agreed it had been a knight in shining armor thing to do. And now that your son is off possibly doing the same thing for the girl he loves you're suddenly against the idea?"

"Right." he nodded before continuing, "Kitty, you may have thought it was a knight in shining armor thing to do but times have changed. If Eric goes down to that station and tries to punch someone out, with Donna being the independent young woman she is and Eric being…well Eric, he'll end up looking more like a dumbass wrapped in tinfoil."

The scowl flattened and just about disappeared as Kitty realized her husband did have a point.

"Well I'm sure they'll work things out in a way that works for them." she said truly believing her words, "And while they do that, it means Eric won't be home."

"Leaving us with the house to ourselves?" Red asked ready to pull Kitty back into their embrace from before.

"That's right." she nodded while smiling largely; she knew exactly what he was think but instead of cuddling up closer to him she slowly slid farther away causing Red to frown, "And you know, I don't think I ever really gave my knight in shining armor a token of my gratitude for the way he defended my honor."

Red quickly caught on, "I think you're right. Did you have something in mind?"

"I did." Kitty nodded, a shy smile on her lips, "But I'm afraid it's not down here, it's somewhere in the _bedroom._"

And as soon as the last word had been said—or in this case, sang—the couple exchanged knowing looks before racing up the living room staircase and into their bedroom.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And that would be Chapter 3 and the last chapter of "Still She Married Him" Hope you all liked!_

_Did I have to end it with the two of them running up the stairs? Yes. Yes I did. I know it's been done loads of times on the show and that's why I had to do it :D BTW since I have you all here, do you think it would be a good idea to do more RK stories like this? Flashing back to the beginning of their relationship, early years of marriage ect. Or nah? If you could share your thoughts in review or PM that would be awesome and thanks in advance :D_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day!_


End file.
